


Small Victories

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: Family Is Just a Shorter Way to Say "Irritating" [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alcohol, Altair and Ezio are brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Edward still drives Haytham crazy, F/M, Gambling, Gen, In which all the boys are cousins, Thanksgiving, and Ziio fixes it all because she's HBIC, but the point is the same, which makes this horrible b/c anyone of native american origins would not celebrate thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least he let grandpa in the house this year."</p><p>"Small victories, Ezio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Victories

"The party is here!" Ezio declared as he kicked the screen door open and bustled into the house. A black cat scattered under his feet and out of the house. "And the party brought liquor!"

The men sitting at the dining room table all raised an eyebrow, at least the two that bothered looking at him did. 

He faltered for a moment before a soft laugh cut through the silence. 

His confidence returned as his Aunt Ziio gestured him towards the kitchen, "Come in here then, Ezio. You can put that bottle in the fridge until your Uncle finishes your Grandfather's rum."

Ezio looked back at the table where the males in his family were gathered. His brother, Altair, was playing poker with their cousins and Grandfather while Haytham filled a shot glass.

He put forward, "At least he let grandpa in the house this year?"

The last time they had Thanksgiving at Haytham and Ziio's (and Connor's when Ezio's youngest cousin wasn't locked up in his dorm refusing to have anything to do with their family), Haytham had refused to let Grandpa Edward in the house and Ziio had relocated everything outside much to her husband's cringe. 

After that they had tried various locations, Ezio and Altair's mother had hosted twice and once they had tried to have it at their grandfathers (once, even, in the small apartment Ezio had downtown but they all try to forget about that), but in the end the best place was Haytham and Ziio's home. 

"Small victories." She smiled softly, "Is Jenny coming?"

"Nah. Mom caught a bug at work so she's at home resting." He set the alcohol in the fridge before straightening up and returning a question of his own, "Is Uncle William not coming this year either?"

A sigh. "Yes but I think that's more Desmond then us. Most of the family is here though, and that's all that matters."

Ezio smiled a bit, hearing Desmond shout at Connor for being a cheater and Altair telling Desmond to be quiet as their grandfather did nothing to diffuse the situation, just laughed. Connor, he knew, would be watching the exchange between Altair and Desmond with a straight face as he shuffled the cards. 

It was, after all, a nearly yearly occurrence.

"You're right about that." Ezio planted a kiss on her cheek before calling out, "Connor deal me in!"

There was a sigh from Altair, "Brother, do you even have twenty bucks to enter?"

"Of course I do!" Ezio rummaged around in his pockets for a minute before turning to Connor, "Con, gimme twenty bucks. You're only dealing anyway."

Connor let out a huff of something that almost resembled laughter. "No way. You suck at poker and I need that cash."

Ezio peered at him for a minute. "You don't have it either, do you Mr. Poor College student?"

"More importantly," Desmond cut in, "I should be winning but Connor is fucking cheating and giving Altair all the good cards."

"Grandpa isn't complaining," Connor shot at him. "So isn't it just that you're as bad as Ezio at poker?"

"Oh you little-"

Ziio just smiled in the kitchen, content to let all of her boys assume they even stood a chance.

She'd wipe them all out as soon as she finished putting the turkey in the oven.


End file.
